Whale CubeZord
The Whale CubeZord is the red CubeZord of the Red Guardian Ranger in Whale Spirit, which is known as the Legendary Megabeast, modeled after a sperm whale. which can transform into the robot form named the Giga Whale Megazord & it also can combine with nine CubeZords & main four auxiliary CubeZords into the combined form named the Giga Beast Ultrazord, in which it forms the upper body & head. Overview Armed with a pair of Torpedo Cannons, the Whale CubeZord is able to travel either underwater or through the sky while its massive size enables it to smash through enemies or deliver a tail slap powerful enough to break apart the Beast Kaiser Megazord. History Long ago, when the Animen first appeared on Earth and before their emigration to New Animalia, a fearsome monster attacked the Earth. When a lone Whale Animan named Jonas chose to stand against it, the Earth bestowed upon him the Whale Blast Morpher along with the Whale CubeZord, allowing Jonas to become the first Beast Guardian Ranger, the Red Guardian Ranger with Whale Spirit. Centuries later, the Whale CubeZord resurfaced when the modern day Beast Guardian Rangers found the Whale Blast Morpher but when approached by them reacted with hostility, considering them a group of upstarts who felt entitled to his help simply because they had found Jonas' weapon. It was only until after Brent understood the bond that the Whale CubeZord shared with Jonas & seeing that the Beast Guardian Rangers truly shared Jonas's desire to protect the world & all forms of life in did it finally accept them as its comrades. Giga Whale Megazord The Giga Whale Megazord is the Megazord form of the Whale CubeZord. The Giga Whale Megazord is armed with the Ocean King Spear, which manifests from the waterspout of the Whale CubeZord's blowhole & top of the spear form the crown of the Giga Beast Ultrazord & can be shrunk to human size to be wielded by the Red Guardian Ranger in Eagle Spirit. Its finisher is the Giga Ocean Splash where the Ocean King Spear transforms into gun mode & fires six multiple shots shaped like its spear blade. Like the Chimera Megazord, the Giga Whale Megazord doesn't have "Beast" in its name. KaiOh Spear.png|Ocean King Spear Additional Formations Giga Beast Ultrazord The Giga Beast Ultrazord is the combined form of the Ten CubeZords & the main four auxiliary CubeZords. the Giga Beast Ultrazord is armed with the Giraffe Cannon on its right arm & the Mole Drill on its left arm. Its special attack is the Giga Beast Blast where it charges energy from the 14 CubeZords & fires energy from its chest. Its finisher is the Giga Beast Dynamite Stream where it manifests all 100 CubeZords to charge at the enemy. In the finale, its finisher is the Giga Beast Grand Final where it manifests the Beast Guardian Rangers' & CubeZords energy into an energized version of the planet Earth & shoots it at the enemy exploding them afterwards. Notes *In one of the Beast Guardian Rangers' attempts to find a way to make the Beast Sentinel Megazord, one of their attempts bears a slight semblance to the Giga Beast Ultrazord in the positioning of the numbered cubes next to the Rhino CubeZord. *The Whale CubeZord is similar to the Paleozord from RPM. **They're the final set of Zords in the season. **They're the first Zords to appear, from ancient times, but have the last numbers. **Piloted by the Red Rangers of the season. **Attacked the other Zords before running away. **The Red Ranger gained their trust & became their ally. *The Giga Beast Ultrazord is the only Megazord not to use the Chimera Cannon &/or Guardian Sword. *The 100 CubeZords used in the finisher on Naughtless Dread could be a reference to how there were several other Wildzords in Wild Force that were never found. **It should be noted that among the CubeZords were several repaints of CubeZords, which included an indigo repaint of the Whale CubeZord, a pink repaint of the Rhino CubeZord, a purple repaint of the Gorilla CubeZord, a pale-yellow repaint of the Tiger CubeZord, a white repaint of the Lion CubeZord, a yellow repaint of the Bear CubeZord, & a greenish-yellow repaint of the Eagle CubeZord, among others. This is a direct reference to how several of the above-mentioned Wildzords were repaints as well. *The Whale CubeZord is the first Whale themed Zord that is driven by a Red Ranger. See Also *Cube Whale - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Red Zords